1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an airbag module with a gas generator, a gas bag, a housing with an exit opening for the deploying gas bag, as well as a holder. The gas generator and the holder are located inside the gas bag and the gas generator is fixed radially and axially to the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A related airbag module is described in DE 298 06 402 U1. In this regard, a holder, placed inside the gas bag and which fastens the gas bag to the housing using separate bolts passing through the fabric of the gas bag, is connected to the housing. The application piece is U-shaped which corresponds in its shape to the housing, which is also U-shaped. The housing has an exit opening, between its U-legs. The gas bag is folded up in the housing, and exit opening is closed with a cover. The U-shaped holder is coordinated in its dimensions to the housing in such a manner that a narrow region exists between the housing walls and the holder to house the gas bag. The gas bag itself is folded into the U-shaped housing between the exit opening and the holder.
Generally, in airbag modules, the requirement also exists to direct the gases released by the gas generator when it fires into predetermined areas of the folded gas bag by placing deflectors as gas directing surfaces, in this manner assuring a controlled or even sequential deployment of the gas bag. For example, DE 197 36 243 A1 discloses an air bag device in which the interior of a module housing is subdivided into differing areas or internal spaces for the placement of the gas generator, on the one hand, and of at least one or more fold packets of the folded gas bag, on the other hand. The intermediate walls cause a pre-determined introduction of the gas stream into a pre-determined folding area of the gas bag, which then, as it unfolds, extracts further folding regions of the gas bag from the housing and releases them for the introduction of gas.
The problem to be solved by the invention, therefore, is to provide an airbag module with the general characteristics of simple attachment for the folded gas bag and simple construction of the gas direction system.
The solution to this problem is shown in the content of the patent claims that follow this description, including advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention.